In an alternate world
by Kayle Pyrane
Summary: BTVSHP crossover. A non-magic using DADA teacher? A...vampire? Hogwarts...and Hermione...may never be the same again. (Constructive Crits...yeah! - Flames...bleh
1. The Meeting

Author's Universe

Thought this would be...interesting.

He left them all behind.

Buffy. Angel. Faith. Dawn. Xander. Anya. Giles. Willow.

Gone.

More than once, they've told him how no one could love him. He was a monster. A monster with a useless soul. He left California and returned to London. The only place he could really call home.

He was no one. Just a vampire who couldn't even kill. He ran a hand through his white-blond hair and sighed. Bloody Hell.

"William?"

He turned around to see an old man standing in his crypt. He had a long gray beard and laughing crystal blue eyes. A power that he'd never felt before was emanating from him. The younger man swallowed and took a step back. He was rarely nervous around anyone.

"What do you want old man?"

He smiled, "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. May we talk?"

He waved his hand nonchalantly in the direction of the chair.

"Go ahead and sit. I've got nothing better to do with my time."

Dumbledore sat down and smiled.

"William."

"Spike."

He tilted his head slightly to the right "Pardon me?"

"Call me Spike."

Dumbledore nodded, "Spike then."

Spike settled in across from him, loudly propping his booted feet on the crate he used for a coffee table. He crossed his leather-clad arms across his chest and stared at the old man. He knew of Albus Dumbledore. Anyone who knew of magic knew of Dumbledore. He was the most powerful Wizard in London and possibly the world. But why was he sitting in Spike's crypt? And why did he keep that stupid grin on his face?

"Speak old man!"

Dumbledore laughed quietly to himself.

"Yes. My apologies. I shall get right to the point. I am the Head Master of a school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact. We teach young men and woman how to use and control their power. There was a young woman you knew once by the name of Tara. She used to be a student. Her ghost roams the halls of our school. Aside from the Bloody Baron, she is the only one that can control Peeves, our resident Poltergeist."

Spike became quickly frustrated as Dumbledore spoke of Tara, a girl from the past he tried to forget religiously.

"On with it man!"

Again, Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

"Yes. Yes. Well, we have a position open. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tara insisted you take the job. Apparently, she's been keeping tabs on you from the afterlife and feels this would be good for you. I realize the difficulties of searching for robes and supplies so I will assign you a student helper. I have a perfect student in mind. What do you say Will. Uh, Spike?"

Spike couldn't help but look at the man as if he was crazy.

"You want me to teach...children?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes."

Spike opened then closed his mouth. This man seriously wanted him to teach young children. Spike laughed.

"Old man, you realize that you are asking a vampire to teach your young right?"

Again, Dumbledore nodded, "I know this. Spike, I know much about you. I know of your life before you were turned. I know of your life as William the Bloody. I know your life as the vampire Spike. I know of your love for Buffy Summers. I know of the chip that was placed in your head to keep you from harming humans. I know of the sacrifice you made in Sunnydale. You are not a mystery to me. I also know that if you come to work at Hogwarts and your chip stops working, I can stop you."

Spike was speechless. How could he say no?


	2. Spike's assistant

Now, here he was. Sitting on a bloody train with screaming children running all around. He stared out the darkened window as though he could see. Dumbledore had placed a charm to keep the light from pouring in. A professor by the name of Severus Snape was working on a potion for him. A potion that would enable him to walk in the sun again. Spike had met the professor about a month ago and they quickly became friends. Severus had told him that he'd always wanted the DADA job. Spike had told him that he could take it if he wanted. Spike would gladly take the potions class away from him. He didn't know a thing about them but they looked like fun. Severus had raised an eyebrow and just laughed. Spike met the other teachers also. There was not one that he didn't like and they all seemed to like him. This surprised him and made him think that maybe, just maybe, he could really be at home here.

"Professor William?"

He turned away from his blackened window to see who spoke to him. Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva had decided "Professor Spike" seemed rather strange so, he was now "Spike B. William". The "B" standing for "Bloody." It took awhile for Spike to stop chuckling every time he heard his new name. The girl was breathtaking. Her coloring reminded him a little of Buffy but, that was it. Her hair was waist length and curly. Her fair skin brought out her large cinnamon brown eyes, which were surrounded by thick long lashes. She smiled at him and her whole face seemed to be effected by it. Spike guessed she stood about 5'9. Her face made him believe she was slender beneath those robes. She had a large bag on her right shoulder and a bundle in her arms.

"Yes?"

She stepped forward, closing the sliding door behind her.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I am a Seventh year whose been assigned to you. I've picked up some books, scrolls, and writing utensils for you. I also have some robes that Professor Snape has asked me to give you."

She handed him the bundle, which was the robes, then placed her shoulder bag on the bench across from him.

"Professor McGonagall said that the bag is yours to keep."

Spike nodded and she sat next to the bag and crossed one leg over the other. He noticed she wore a pair of combat boots with black nylons and it made him smile.

"Hello Ms. Granger. It is nice to meet you. I imagine Dumbledore has told you of my...ailment?"

She nodded, "Maybe one day you can tell me about your history. Dumbledore's version was should I say...lacking."

Spike smirked, "Yes. Maybe."

The trip was uneventful. Hermione sat reading a thick book titled "Hogwarts, A history. Updated and Unedited" and Spike thumbed through a book on Dark Arts that she had brought with her. Occasionally, he'd look up at the young woman. She twirled a piece of her hair on her finger and bit her lip. She seemed so enthralled in the book that she never felt his eyes on her.

Hermione had read the same page four times already. The man sitting across from her made her a little nervous. It wasn't the fact that he was a vampire that bothered her. Hell, she could care less about that. What bothered her was that a very attractive man was staring at her. She could feel his stare and tried to not to let him notice that he was getting to her. She glanced at her watch and bolted up. She was supposed to meet up with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna ten minutes ago.

"Bloody hell."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

"Problem Ms. Granger?"

She shut her book and smoothed out her robes. She didn't even look up at him but Spike could see a bit of red creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Sorry sir. I promised my friends I would meet them and I am ten minutes late. Please excuse me. I will be back before we arrive at Hogwarts."

Before he could reply, she was gone. He shook his head and smiled. That girl was...interesting.

Hermione got to her friends compartment and looked through the window. The two couples were so enthralled with each other that they didn't even seem to notice she wasn't there. She sighed and fought back the tears that rushed to her eyes. It hurt every time she thought of how she seemed to have been ousted from the group. She had become the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their first year at Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, became her closest female friend when she was a first year. Luna Lovegood didn't become her friend until her fifth year (Luna was a fourth year at the time, along with Ginny). The five of them were inseparable last year. But then something happened. During the summer, Ginny and Harry finally admitted their feelings for each other and so did Luna and Ron. Hermione was left as the fifth wheel. They double dated, leaving Hermione at home with the adults. Normally, this would have intrigued her but the fact that they wouldn't even ask her to go...hurt. Hermione took in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sorry guys."

The four of them looked up. They stared at her blankly for a moment. Ginny looked at her watch and back up at her older friend.

"Oi. Sorry Mione. Forgot you were coming. Uh...there doesn't seem to be any room. You don't mind standing do you?"

A compartment was normally able to hold six people but Harry sat with his back to the window and one leg stretched out in front of him and the other with his foot on the floor. Ginny was situated between his legs with both of hers stretched out in front. Ron and Luna mimicked this position but they were leaning against the same wall the door was on. No one made an effort to move. Inside, she screamed but on the outside, she smiled.

"Eh. S'okay. I've been sitting down for a while anyway. So, what are you guys up to?"

Ginny turned her head and looked up at Harry. He looked back down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. She turned back to Hermione and smiled.

"We've just been talking about what we were going to be doing after Hogwarts. Harry and Ron are becoming Aurors and Luna and I decided we're going to try and write for the Daily Prophet. It's going to be so much fun! Harry and Ron working together and Luna and I working together. Then...someday...two best friends will marry two best friends. The four of us are going to move into Grimwauld Place someday also."

The couples got excited about the talk of what they want to happen after Hogwarts that they completely ignored Hermione. That was the moment she knew she now had no friends. Hermione mumbled a goodbye to them. Not one of the four acknowledged her departure. Through her tears, Hermione tried to make her way back to Professor William's compartment but was stopped by what felt like a wall. Only...the wall grabbed both her upper arms, making her scream out loud.

"Watch it mudblood. Great, now I have to burn my soiled robes."

Hermione looked up into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. She summoned all she had and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't see you there. Please forgive me."

Draco was shocked and let go of her arms. There was no snappy comeback. No snide remarks. Nothing. Something was definitely wrong with her.

Hermione slipped by Malfoy and finally came to the Professor's compartment. She paused at the door to compose herself but before she could open it, Professor William beat her to it.

"Ms. Granger, are you all right? I heard screaming."

Hermione looked up at him. She fought back the tears again with a smile. Hermione thumbed over to where Draco was still standing.

"I just accidentally ran into someone. Everything is all right. Thanks Professor."

She slipped past him and sat back down, immediately opening up her book again. Spike eyed the blond boy questionably and he just shrugged back and walked off. Spike had seen the look in the girl's eyes. Something or someone had hurt her.

An angel. That's the first thought that came to his mind as Spike looked up from his book and saw that the girl had fallen asleep. What was left of his moral side was screaming at him. Telling him that he can't be thinking like this about such a young girl. But then, isn't every girl young to him? Spike tried to shake the thoughts from his head but had no luck. He closed his eyes and sighed. Looks like he just might have to give in to it for a little while. Maybe Snape had a potion he'd be able to use.

Hermione was woken up by the jolt of the train coming to a stop. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. But, her lack of sleep the night before would explain why the rhythm of the train lulled her. She opened her eyes and found the Professor sleeping himself. Well, he looked like he was sleeping anyway. He was sitting in the corner of the bench, leaning his head against the wall and his arms folded across his chest. Hermione took this moment to take in the sight of him. He was really quite a sexy man. The thought made her smile. It's been a few years since she'd had a crush on a professor. The first being Gildroy Lockhart, the sham of a DADA professor her second year and the second crush being Remus Lupin, the DADA professor her third year. But neither of those men made her feel the way Professor William did. Granted, neither of them stared at her like he did. Was it possible that he saw her as a woman instead of a child like everyone else did?

"Are you going to continue staring at me, Hermione?"

Spike laughed softly to at the way her eyes got suddenly big and her cheeks quickly got red.

"Uh...I-uh. I'm sorry sir. I was just. Um. I wasn't really staring. Sorry."

"Just as long as you were staring at me because I'm attractive and not because I'm a vampire."

This didn't help the redness on Hermione's cheeks. She couldn't speak but could only quickly gather her things. He would have to talk to Snape about this little pigeon.

Kirstie McGonagall: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it.


	3. An old friend and a new

AN: Very short chapter.

Spike sat in his new room. It was in the dungeon of the school, down the hall from Snape. It was a very nice room. Nicer than his crypt. Much nicer than his crypt.

"Hello Spike"

The man turned around and saw the ghost of an old friend.

"Tara."

The ghost of the young girl was exactly as Spike remembered her. Her smile was still lovely and she still seemed to have that sparkle in her eye.

"Wish I could hug you but you're a little too ethereal for me."

Tara laughed lightly.

"You don't mind me suggesting you as a professor do you?"

Spike shook his head, "I don't mind at all. I wasn't doing anything of any use to anyone. Just wallowing in my own self-pity."

"Still miss Buffy?"

Spike thought about it for a moment. He smiled to himself when he realized that he could answer honestly.

"No. Last I heard, she married Angel and they have a son."

Tara nodded, "That's what Willow said. Cute boy. They named him Giles Adam. Willow found herself a nice girl. Another witch. They seem very good for each other. Dawn isn't married but she is pregnant."

Spike shook his head. Dawn was barely 19 now. She was much too young to be a single mother. Well, nothing he could do about it.

"Have you heard of a young woman named Hermione Granger?"

Tara thought about it for a moment.

"Yes. Yes I've heard of her. Charming girl. Highly intelligent. Very lovely. I saw her earlier. She said hello but looked very sad. Why?"

Spike just shrugged and Tara laughed.

"Spike...do you have a crush on a student?"

"Shut up."

Before being able to reply, someone knocked at his door. Tara winked at him.

"I'll see you later, Spike."

Tara went through the wall and a moment later, Severus walked in. Spike stood up.

"Hello Severus."

The other man smiled.

"I hope the trip over here wasn't too nauseating for you."

Spike smirked, "No. It was quite enjoyable."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Enjoyable? I never found train rides enjoyable. I especially can't see how riding a train with all those brats could be enjoyable. Care to discuss this?"

"I don't know. Probably the company and the view."

This made Severus a bit confused. If he remembered correctly, Granger was assigned to help the professor get...bloody hell.

"Spike, don't tell me you have...feelings for a student."

The new professor laughed.

"Severus. I said the company was enjoyable and the view wasn't that bad either. I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't notice that Hermione is a very attractive young woman. I'm a vampire but I have a soul and I know the boundaries between a student and teacher."

Severus sighed, "She really has grown up."


	4. One lonely girl

Despite liking Professor William, Hermione had her doubts on how a non-magical person would teach a class that depended on your ability to use a wand. On her first day of class, she learned exactly how he was going to get around this.

She walked into the room with Harry and Ron, although neither of them really noticed she was there. They were too caught up in discussing Quidditch and their girlfriends to notice the girl who, at one time, was one of their best friends. Everyone took their seats except for Hermione, who noticed that the class was uneven. Before she could conjure up her own chair and desk, the professor walked in through a back door. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hermione. You're wondering why you were left out aren't you? Well, I'm going to need an assistant so this is your desk for now."

He pointed to what normally was used for the professor's desk. Hermione blushed slightly and walked towards it to sit down.

"Class, my name is Professor William. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts and, as you may have guessed, I am not a magic user. I am a vampire and have been since I was about 22 or 23. I wrote bad poetry and fell in love with the wrong woman. As a vampire, I've come across some...interesting foes. I know wand movements, I know the words to speak and how to speak them; I know and have seen what many bad spell can do. The only thing I lack is the ability to use magic. That's where Hermione comes in. She will be my...blackboard...I'll tell her what to do and she will show you how it looks all together. I don't want to be accused of playing favorites so, I will choose a different person for this job every two weeks."

Hermione watched him walk in front of Draco Malfoy's desk. The Slytherin prince was so caught up in a conversation, he didn't notice the professor standing in front of him. Hermione saw William's face contort and he slammed his hands hard on the desk.

"You boy. What is you name?"

Malfoy jumped. No one had seen him as pale as he was right now. But somehow, his voice still had a cocky undertone to it.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well, Draco, you have been talking ever since I walked in. Not paying attention to a single word I have said. Are you trying to push my buttons already? LOOK AT ME, BOY."

The professor raised his voice as Draco tried to avoid eye contact with him. Hermione didn't blame him though, the man looked positively scary.

"Do. Not. Test. My. Patience. I've broken men bigger than you."

After Professor William's speech, the class began. It was an interesting teaching method but seemed to work very well. The students caught on quickly and were excited about how easily impressed their professor was. Right before class ended, he asked everyone to gather around him as he sat on the edge of Hermione's desk.

"Each house gets 20 points for their excellent ability to catch on so quickly. I'm most impressed on your skills. Don't think I will give you points after every class though. Keep up the good work and have a great day."

Hermione picked up her bag and went to leave but the professor touched her arm lightly. She looked at him and he smiled.

"Wait a moment, please."

The last person walked out the door and Spike sighed.

"I didn't scare you did I?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. Should she lie and say no?

"A little bit, Professor. But you got your point across very well."

Spike felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't meant to scare her. Just the brat talking in his class.

"I do apologize. And thank you for your help today."

Hermione smiled, "It's okay and you're welcome. Uh, I need to get to Herbology. See you tomorrow sir."

She walked out the door and down the hall towards the staircase that would lead to the ground floor. She was almost out the front door when a voice caught her attention.

"The mudblood is teacher's pet than, huh?"

Hermione cringed and turned around to see Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, leaning against a wall.

"C'mon Malfoy. Don't you have anything better to do than wait for me after class and harass me?"

The three of them walked towards her and although scared, she lifted her chin a bit higher and stood her ground. Just as she was about to say something regarding getting to class, Crabbe grabbed her right arm while Goyle grabbed her left and covered her mouth.

"Now, mudblood let me show you who is the higher being in this school."

To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy didn't take out his wand. Instead, he punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped and her legs seemed to turn to jello.

"Hold her up, damn it."

The two other boys lifted her up and Malfoy punched her again.

"We have no use of mudbloods here. Let her go."

They let her go and she crumbled to the floor. Malfoy kneeled next to her and took a handful of her hair, causing her to flinch. She was unable to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. He spoke softly into her ear.

"You tell anyone who did this and next time, you'll be worse off."

He stood and gave her a kick to the side, then left. She didn't attempt to get up until the sound of their footsteps faded down the hall. Her body wouldn't cooperate with what her brain needed it to do and fresh tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. She looked up, hoping someone was close enough to call to. What she saw surprised her. Harry and Ginny were standing just down the hall. Harry was looking straight at her while Ginny's back was turned. She heard Ginny's voice clearly.

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

He looked away from Hermione and smiled.

"Yes darling. Come, let me walk you to class."

Hermione watched them walk away. Was it possible that she just wasn't significant any more?

"Hermione!"

She turned her head and saw Tara floating slightly above her.

"I-I'm having trouble standing up. Can you help me?"

Tara nodded, "I'll be right back."

It felt like an eternity before she heard someone running towards her. She kept her eyes closed, just in case Malfoy was coming back for more. Someone lifted her up.

"Where do I take her, Tara?"

Professor William's voice made her open her eyes. She saw the concern in his face.

"To the hospital wing, Spike. C'mon and I'll show you."

Spike? The professor's name was Spike?

"Spike."

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes. Now don't go spreading that around. I don't want people to get nervous around me. It's an intimidating name."

Hermione laughed shortly and then cringed in pain.

"What happened?"

"I was punched and kicked."

"By who?"

Hermione turned her head away.

"That's not necessary information to know. I'm not going to risk anything else happening to me by telling you who it was."

"You think it's a risk?"

"He said it was and I am inclined to believe him."

"Believe who?"

She turned back to him; "You're insulting my intelligence if you think I'm going to fall for that one."

Spike winked at her, "Had to try."

Madame Pomfrey nursed Hermione's bruised ribs and stomach and had her rest. By the time she left the hospital wing, the day's classes were over. She made her way back to the Gryffindor tower and found Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all sitting in the common room as she walked in. The four of them looked up at her but said nothing. Hermione felt anger course through her body.

"Harry Potter, you're a bloody git!"

Before Harry could respond, Ginny jumped up.

"How dare you speak to him that way!"

Hermione looked at her.

"I had the crap beat out of me today and as I was lying on the floor, struggling to get up, Harry just stares and then you both leave. He couldn't help a friend let alone a fellow Gryffindor. Nothing but a bastard."

Then, Ginny smacked her.

"Harry has better things to do then fight your battles for you. You're pathetic. Always trying to act helpless. Get out of our lives, Hermione Granger."

She said nothing as she turned and walked back out of the common room. Hermione headed towards the one place she felt the most safe at, the Library. She touched her cheek. It still stung. She couldn't turn to her friends because now, she had none. She had never felt so lonely. After walking a bit, Hermione realized that she wasn't at the library; she had walked to the astronomy tower. She leaned on the wall and stared off into space, crying.

"What's going on Hermione? Why are you hurting so much?"


End file.
